


Cut Through the Gravity

by glamaphonic



Series: Stars Clustered Around [13]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Female Character of Color, First Time, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She answers with the press of her hips into his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Through the Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ["The Sun"](http://listen.grooveshark.com/#/song/The_Sun/349305) by Mirah.

It isn't planned. His embrace tightens; their gentle kiss goodbye is chased from her mind by the hot crush of his mouth.

When they part, his forehead touches hers. His fingertips are soft against the nape of her neck.

"Nyota." Her name sounds like a whispered prayer, but it's a question.

She answers with the press of her hips into his.

Later, the path through his apartment is a blur.

All she knows is fulfillment--his waist against her thighs, ankles locked at the small of his back, her hands in his hair.

Above her, he blazes like the sun.


End file.
